


Room for One More

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU where Claire is alive, But everyone REALLY loves Emmy, Domestic Fluff, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Might make more parts but here's one for now, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: Sometimes three's a crowd, and sometimes three's company. Hershel and Claire are both happily engaged, but both fall for their lovable and attentive new housemate. How does she accept their feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

Hershel could say that his life was perfect. He had a beautiful and smart fiancée at his side, a nice house in London, and his dream job as a university teacher. He had friends of all kinds; one being his assistant Emmy. Said assistant currently resided in their home until she could find a suitable apartment to live in. Claire, his fiancée, seemed to have gotten along with her quite well these days. Then again, they were quite alike and synergized perfectly whenever needs arose.

“You have quite the assistant, Hershel,” she said one evening. “That dinner she made was divine!”

He smiled. “It certainly was. I can’t remember the last time we’ve had rotisserie chicken.”

“It’s a shame she’ll be leaving as soon as she finds a place of her own…”

Layton rubbed the back of his neck. “Unfortunately, I’m sure she’d welcome the privacy. I imagine waiting for showers and watching out for food shortages can be quite the bother from time to time.”

Something about the thought set a brief feeling of sadness. He’d always see Emmy at work, but her bubbly personality was what he enjoyed experiencing when he came home. Sure, he had his soon-to-be wife by his side, but the house would feel a bit empty. Even she agreed that much. Emmy was just that charming.

Something about her changed how the two lived.

“Professor, Claire! Come on, you sleepyheads! You’re gonna miss breakfast!” Emmy called out to them.

Claire was the first to arrive, buttoning her blouse as she ran through the kitchen. “Sorry, Em! Can you put that in a doggie bag for me? I’m super late for work!”

“That’s all well and good, but where’s your hubby-to-be?” she smirked as she watched her fret over wrinkles on her skirt.

“Ah! I forgot to wake up Hershel! He was up till late again…” she moaned.

“Relax, relax… Here, let me help with that.”

Emmy’s hands tended to her messily buttoned blouse and helped with tying her bow. She then helped fix her hair before placing on her suit jacket. Nodding in approval, she gave her a brown bag with her wrapped breakfast.

“I’ll make sure he gets up. You just get to work on time. Knock ‘em dead!” Emmy grinned.

“Oh, thank you! I owe you one!”

Hershel came stumbling into the kitchen in only his pajama pants, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’s this about…?”

“You. Come on, your food’s going to get cold,” Emmy nodded her head toward the kitchen table.

He was met with a quick, clumsy kiss from his lady before she bid them both farewell.

“Bye, honey, Emmy! I’ll see you two later!”

After the front door slammed, Layton completely woke up to realize his state of dress and covered his bare chest.

“Oh! Oh dear, so sorry you have to see me in such a disheveled state.”

“Claire came barreling in half-dressed not too long ago, you’re fine,” she waved him off.

He realized that she too was still in her nightwear, a loose shirt and shorts that hugged her curves. Hershel had to look away when he saw the small valley the top afforded. No, no. That was no way to look at his housemate.

He did his best to change topics. “Oh um… these pancakes are delicious. Blueberries too?”

“Claire just went shopping with me yesterday and we splurged. Did you want whip cream?”

“Yes, please.”

But that wasn’t quite the changing point for their relationship with her. If either Layton or Claire had to choose, it was the one evening Emmy returned from her routine of working out at the local gym. When she came home, the couple was already seated in the living room, talking about their respective day at work. The fit woman had passed the doorway in her sweaty tank top and sweatpants, guzzling what little water her sports bottle had.

The two had paused mid-sentence to watch as she strode the hallway to her room, mouths agape. Their trance was not broken until she was completely out of sight. Faces flushed, they turned to look at each other before looking away. What were they feeling? Certainly not attraction, right? They were well on their way to marriage!

It was an awkward silence between the two before Claire broke it.

“Uh, wow! All that talking sure did make me thirsty, ahaha…”

“Er, y-yes! I am also quite parched. Would you like some water, my dear?”

“Please!” The bespectacled woman shooed him away to leave herself to her own thoughts.

Poor Claire never thought she’d fall in love with another woman. She never thought she’d have any attraction outside of Hershel. That wasn’t fair to him. He plucked up so much courage just to ask for her hand in marriage. Why would she even think to toss that away, and for his assistant at that?

Little did she know, Hershel very much felt the same. He had eyes for Claire. She was the love of his life. He and Emmy made fast friends after the two had met, but that never got in the way of their relationship. He was at a loss as to what he should do. But one thing was certain: they needed to have a talk. The sooner, the better.

It was a few days later that the two hesitantly arranged for some time alone to discuss what was on both their minds. Tension hung over the two as they were deciding on what to say. When they finally had their thoughts together, saying them came out completely jumbled.

“Listen, I--”

“Claire, there’s--”

They both stopped before saying in sync, “After you. No, after  _ you _ !”

Hershel raised up a hand. “Perhaps we should start over. Lest, we repeat the night I proposed to you.”’

Claire was twiddling her thumbs as she laughed. “Right, right. How about you go first, sweetie?”

The spotlight was now on him and he tugged at his shirt’s collar. “Very well, erm… I… I have a confession I need to make.”

He did his best to calm his nerves. This was Claire, after all. If there was anyone that was understanding, it was her.

“Well, I… I think after spending some time with her, I think I may be falling in love with Emmy. N-Now before you worry--”

“Wait! You too!?”

“I’m sorry?”

A short pause and they both sighed in relief.

“For a moment, I thought you would be quite upset with me,” Hershel admitted.

“Of course not… I don’t think I could ever be mad at you over something like that. Truth be told, I thought I was going to make you sad. Especially since we’d be getting married sometime in the future.”

He shook his head. “Feelings are something a person cannot properly control, unlike actions. We can find solace in the fact we both thought to talk about this.”

“What do you like about her?” she asked.

“Ulp!” Layton nearly jumped at the sudden question.

Claire didn’t seem mad or jealous, but genuinely curious. She reached for his hands and gently grasped them, urging him on with a nod and smile. It was hard for him to refuse her.

“Well… I suppose it would be how she’s been looking out for us as of recent. She said she’d at least take care of cooking as a way to thank us for letting her stay. Whenever I’d get home late, she’d leave behind a little sticky note on top of a container with how long to heat up the food for. They’d each come with this little smiley face on them. I like those.”

He had a goofy smile on his face as he reminisced. “What about you? What do you like about her?”

“She’s been such a dear, going shopping with me and keeping me company when you’re working late. But, would you mind a bit of honesty?”

“Not at all, my dear. What is it?”

“Hershel, I… I accidently walked in on her once while she was getting out of the shower.”

His eyebrows raised. “Was she upset?”

“That’s the thing! She just laughed it off and told me everything was fine. She even said I was free to do whatever I wished while she was drying off.”

He tilted his head, trying to imagine it all. Emmy would have probably chewed him out a bit then teased him about it afterwards if he did that. But he supposed with Claire it would be different.

“I know I shouldn’t have been secretly checking her out but...” she bit the tip of her thumb. “Hershel, she was  _ built _ . She had toned muscles, and… her butt was...”

He nodded understandably. “I know. She’s erm, quite curvaceous.”

They both let out another small sigh. Even talking about her set their hearts fluttering. It felt all too familiar, like the earliest days when they both courted each other. How would they even go about solving such a dilemma?

“If it’s not too much trouble, perhaps we could...” Hershel started.

“What is it, dear?” Claire held his cheek.

“We could date her...together?”

She had a hesitant smile. “Y-You mean, you’d want us all together?”

“If Emmy agrees, I don’t see why we couldn’t have such an arrangement. You said once before that love came in a multitude of different ways, so ah...we could give this a chance--”

He was cut off by Claire launching herself into his arms with glee. Layton’s cheeks glowed a shade deeper with each kiss he received. The warmth between them radiated.

“I have the best fiancé in the world!”

He replied with a small chuckle. “I’m happy you think so.”

His jovial mood did not last too long however. “How do you suppose we approach Emmy with this?”

“Oh, um...” his usually knowledgeable Claire fell short of her answer.

“Maybe… a script!” he blurted out.

She looked at him, bemused.

“We can write out our thoughts before presenting to her. We’d at least be more prepared.”

“That sounds good… Maybe we could take her to the same restaurant that you proposed to me in?”

“Excellent! I could make reservations, should she accept. Didn’t she say once that there was a particular brand of wine she wished to try? Perhaps we could spend time sampling it afterwards...”

The two had spent the rest of the night as well as the following days perfecting their speech. It was far different than one given to students or fellow colleagues. No, this was far scarier and more nerve-wracking. They almost dreaded the day that they finished. What if it wasn’t good enough? What if they came across as weird? Would this ruin their friendship with her?

Claire scolded Layton for being the worrywart, but inwardly dwelled on the worst herself. As the days went by, Emmy started to notice that something was up with the two of them. They would act nervous around her and quickly excuse themselves the moment she came into contact with either of them.

“Claire, I don’t think I can do this anymore… All this tension isn’t good for the heart. I think we ought to try today,” Hershel finally said.

His beloved bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. “You’re right. We have the index cards ready?”

“I penned them in just last night, my dear. It’s now or never.”

Luckily, the day that they chose, Emmy already seemed to be in a good mood. When evening rolled around, she was sitting happily on the living room’s couch, watching tv and munching on a bowl of cereal. The two approached her with shy smiles and hands that were clasped together for support. They gave a comforting squeeze before beckoning for her attention.

“Emmy, we’d like to have a word with you, if you don’t mind,” Layton started.

She glanced up to them and turned down the television’s volume. “Not at all. Is there something wrong?”

“N-No, nothing like that. it’s ah… We had something we wished to tell you, right Claire?”

With her attention now directed at her, the ginger-haired woman nearly froze. “Uh, yeah! Erm… H-Hershel, where’s the cards?”

She gave him an urgent look and he fumbled around in his pockets until finding them. By the time he pulled them out, they flew up and scattered like confetti. They both began to panic. This was not going well. This was not how the planned. How could they possibly ad-lib this?

“Hershel!”

“Oh dear, terribly sorry…”

Emmy giggled as she watched the two scramble to pick up the tiny sheets of paper, obviously amused.

“Come on, guys. I’m not gonna bite. If you got something you want to tell me, just tell me. You  _ do _ trust me, right?”

They looked to each other and gave a solemn nod.

Claire pushed up her glasses. “We wanted to know if you’d like to go out with us.”

Emmy cocked her head and gave a teasing grin. “Really? Is that all? We hang out almost every evening! At least till you two make googly eyes at each other and spend the rest of your night alone.”

Hershel shook his head. “Not like that, my dear. We’re… erm… asking if you wish to date us.”

Only the resounding clink of her dropped spoon and the muffled voices of the tv was heard. 

“...Huh?”

“We’re asking you out on a date,” Claire gave a stern nod to Hershel. “Um, if you want to, that is.”

“Date both of you?” Emmy’s face flushed. “And...you’re both ok with this?”

“Yes! We both got to talking and well… we both have grown to love your company,” Hershel replied.

“Our feelings for you are the same, so... ” Claire trailed off.

The woman sat and stared at the two of them, deep in thought. Both had laid their hearts out in hopes that she’d accept them. It was one thing if one person had asked her out, but two? Even crazier, they wanted to do so together!

Emmy rose up from the couch, placing her cereal down on the table. The shy couple expected the worst until… A light touch graced their cheeks and they were both met with a shy laugh.

“You both drive a hard bargain... Alright! If you’re both ok with it, I would love to go on a date with both of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a feel good thing to write, so here's a new chapter. I feel like I can come back to this every so often, so I think I will.

It had been months since the day Hershel and Claire started dating Emmy together. The time they had spent  was amazing, unlike the time they were both alone. How they had managed their lives independently was beyond them. They ate together, worked together, and even slept together. Their arrangements were perfect-- save one thing.

Emmy lied on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with small frown on her face. Why was she worried? Everything was fine. Everything was perfect. So why the impending date of Hershel and Claire’s wedding bothered her?

“Emmy, dear, is everything alright?”

She looked up to see Claire at her makeshift workstation (for her typewriter and blueprints), giving her a concerned look of her own.

“I know this is going to sound silly but...”

“You know that nothing is silly to us. Well… save your jokes.”

“Heh. Well, I was wondering… When are you two planning to get married?”

Claire’s brows furrowed as she thought about it. “Sometime in fall, I would think. With the cool weather and wonderful colors, it’s wonderful atmosphere for an outdoor wedding. Why?”

Emmy gave a bitter smile and rubbed her arm. “Ah. Yeah, fall is perfect for you guys. Anyway, don’t worry about it.”

“I refuse. I’m going to worry about it until you tell me. If it’s a secret, Hershel won’t be back until the evening...”

The brunette gritted her teeth. She supposed she had better tell her.

“I guess I’m just...worried. Everyone is already expecting you two to get together soon, but… They don’t know I’m with you too. What I’m trying to ask is… Is there any room for me in the marriage? Does anyone else know about...what kind of relationship we’re in?”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, Emmy...”

“We’ve only been together for about seven months now, so… Ugh, I dunno. Compare that to when you both were in college. Doesn’t that sound like I’m just an afterthought? Like… I might end up seeming like a homewrecker?”

“No!” Claire almost yelled, surprising Emmy. She cleared her throat, adjusting her tone. “No, of course not. You are by no means a homewrecker and you’re not an afterthought. Maybe I’m being a bit foolish in saying this, but time doesn’t determine how much love is in a relationship. It doesn’t matter if it’s seven months or seven years, we love you the same way as we love each other.  And some silly ceremony isn’t going to change that.”

“But...”

“You do realize you’ve got a say in the wedding too, don’t you?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you are my...girlfriend after all,” Claire felt her tongue tingle on the word. “Hershel’s as well. You mean the world to both of us.”

She got out of her chair and walked over to the couch to reach down for a kiss. While her lips reached Emmy’s forehead, she reached up to pull the woman on top of her with ease. She recovered from her mood fast, as she was already nose to nose with her bespectacled beauty.

“Really? I’m really your girlfriend?” Emmy gave her a warm smile.

“Yes, really! I thought you’ve known that already!”

“I’ve never heard you say it before. ...Say it again.”

“You’re my girlfriend.”

She received a kiss on her neck in return. “Again.”

“Y-You’re my girlfriend…”

A lick and another kiss, she then nibbled Claire’s neck. “More.”

“Ahh… Emmy… I can’t do this now, I have to type up a paper before the deadline in a few days.”

She put up no resistance when Emmy’s lips touched hers. Emmy drew out mewls and gasps as she stroked along her back and moved her lips against her lover’s. As she heard a barely audible click, Emmy opened her eyes and glanced over to see the door open.

For whatever reason, Hershel seemed to be off work early for the day, and had just walked in on both of them. A display like this didn’t occur so often, as they would always be together. Heat spread to his cheeks and ears as he stood there, watching his fiancee and girlfriend passionately kiss each other.

There was a small mischievous look in Emmy’s eyes as she stared dead in his eyes, still engaged in their makeout. Claire pulled away to breathe and adjust her glasses. She felt his dark eyes baring into her and momentarily look up only to jump up in surprise.

“Whaa! H-Honey, when did you get here!?”

Hershel was equally surprised and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just… now. Terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to walk in on you two...”

Claire looked to Emmy and pouted. “Emmy! Why didn’t you tell me?”

She poked out her tongue. “What? He was enjoying himself. Besides, you’ll have to get used to being watched by him if you’re getting married to him. That means eating, sleeping,  _ kissing me _ and  _ other things _ ...”

She turned red and pushed herself off of her. “Well,  _ you _ seem to be doing fine now.”

“Oh, don’t act so modest, you love the idea,” Emmy chuckled.

Hershel caught the end of Claire’s sentence. “Now? Did something happen?”

It was then Emmy’s turn to be embarrassed. “Err...”

Claire jumped in with, “Emmy was… concerned about something.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Concerned? With what?”

After he placed down his briefcase and sat on the couch with the girls, they both had gone over what they talked about earlier.

“So… I’m just kind of worried I might ruin a good relationship and...I guess also worried about what others would say about us. It’s pretty easy for others to get the wrong idea.”

Folding his arms, he mumbled to himself as he thought. “Unfortunately, that is something that can’t be controlled. The former can easily be mitigated with open communication, just like now. When Claire and I fell for you, we were afraid of the same thing. ‘What if this gets in the way of our relationship?’ ‘If we were to split up, how would it affect work?’ ‘Would we even speak to each other if that happens?’”

Layton placed his hands on his knees. “But, that day when we told you our feelings, the night we all went out, all of those worries left. I knew this would be something that would last… maybe for the rest of our lives.”

Emmy seemed flabbergasted. “Right then and there? We barely began dating!”

He smiled. “It might be naive of me to think of that so soon, but we aren’t together by average circumstances. Our bonds are quite strong. I would hope you have faith in that too.”

Her mouth opened, then closed again to give a small smile. “Yeah. Nerves just got to me, that’s all.”

Claire offered her a hand and placed on top of hers. “We understand. I suppose we haven’t really been working on wedding plans, now that that I think of it. Work piled up on the both of us as of late, so there hasn’t been as much time dedicated to it.”

Hershel nodded. “Yes, but now I suppose is the time to start thinking about it. After all, now we have another person to incorporate into it.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don’t think you can marry two people at once. It’s illegal,” Emmy looked to the floor. “Not to mention, I think some of our friends might not be open to the idea.”

Claire shook her head. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that. Hershel, wasn’t your friend Randall with two people?”

“Huh?” He paused for a moment. “I… don’t think so. When he came over for the Christmas party, he and Angela danced together. Then again, he also danced with Henry...”

“He totally was, Claire. Henry practically built an entire city for him with Angela and waited for the guy return. For like, what, eighteen years? Besides, Randall got drunk at that same Christmas party and kissed both of them. It’s not like he was hiding it or anything.”

“See! I knew it! Then I’m sure there’s others that are fine with it!” Claire looked at her with reassurance while Hershel sat beside them, clearly stumped by what Emmy said.

“Wait. Really? I don’t remember Randall doing such a thing at the party, I just remember him going back to the hotel quite drunk.”

“Claire, that  _ is _ why I said ‘some’. Knowing him, he’d be booking a honeymoon for three as a surprise. Anyway, you were talking with someone else, Hershel, so I guess you didn’t see.”

“Well, this… this is news to me.” He recomposed himself. “Ahem. Anyway, I’m sure while that is a concern we will face sometime down the line, our closest friends should be supportive, regardless if I’m marrying both of you or not.”

“We can’t anyway, it’s not allowed--”

“It is illegal, yes. However, I do believe we can still have a wedding ceremony. Only... one of us cannot sign the marriage license. Should one wish to take either last name, we can work up the funds to do so. Will this be alright?”

Both women looked at him in surprise.

“...What? Did I say something wrong?”

He was suddenly dogpiled by them both, excitedly chattering about all the future possibilities.

“Ohhh! I know I want to wear a dress, and Hershel would like a tux, but what will you wear, Emmy? A dress? A tux? ...There’s a combination for the two, right? I’d think that would look lovely. Honey, what do you think?”

“Emmy Layton. Or maybe I should get it hyphenated… Emmy Altava-Layton! Emmy Foley? Altava-Foley? I can’t decide!”

He sighed before giving a laugh. At least they both feel at ease. “Ladies, I think we should work out the location and what type of wedding before anything else. Weren’t we a bit behind in savings, my dear?”

Claire frowned. “Oh yeah, since we had to replace the pipes recently. Darn...”

“There won’t be a wedding?” Emmy asked, dejected.

“Not very soon, but when we can get enough money, I want to treat you both right. I want to show everyone how happy and thankful I am to have you both here with me.”

Claire and Emmy blushed and laughed respectively. They could easily say they were happy, lucky that they were all together.


	3. Christmas Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event at the Christmas party forces Hershel to explain his relationship to an old friend.

“Clark, I... I can explain!”

“I don't think there's much to explain, is there?”

Hershel felt a mixture of horror and anguish. He thought everything would be under control. No one else knew of his relationship with Claire and Emmy. At least... until that very evening during their Christmas party. It seemed as though Randall and Emmy gotten into the eggnog, both somewhat inebriated after a small drinking contest.

The two were competitive throughout the affair, making friendly bets all the while.

“What? You and Hersh? No way!” Randall gave her one of his cheeky smiles.

“ _And_ Claire.” She puffed out her chest proudly. “As a matter of fact, I'm still going over what might be the best last name. In case they wish to marry me.”

His eyebrows raised. “Man, sounds like you three have everything worked out. I'm almost jealous! Then I guess...kissing him under the mistletoe should be no problem.”

“What?” Emmy shrugged her shoulders. “I've done far more than just a kiss. It might put last year's _shenanigans_ to shame.”

He rubbed his neck. “So, you saw me and Henry huh?”

“It’s hard to miss a guy running away with his face lit up like a Christmas tree. I seem to recall he and your wife trying to shove you out the door soon after.”

Raising his hands in defeat, Randall replied. “Alright, you’ve got a fair point. But let’s put your money where your mouth is. Thirty pounds in my pocket says you can’t kiss him.”

The jovial smile on her face turned determined. “Please. I’d do it for free. Hold my drink.”

After handing over the glass of eggnog to him, she strutted through the crowds until she found Hershel, alone in the corner of the room. He was content, watching Claire chat with one of their friends. Unsuspecting, he waved to her with a smile.

“Ah, Emmy! How are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s great! Though...”

She signalled for him to come closer and he leaned down just slightly. Her lips closed in on his ear and after the first few words his eyes widened. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, her lascivious speech taking effect. Fingers trailing up the fabric of his suit, she directed his gaze at the mistletoe above them. He looked at her tentatively before he looked at his surroundings.

Perfect, his guard was lowered. With a tug of his tie, she pulled him in for a longing kiss. It drove his senses wild, his arms moving to wrap around her. His back met the wall behind him as they continued their lip lock until they both desperately needed air.

It was several moments before his mind had finally focused on the present and the woman in front of him. Emmy gave him a devilish smile before poking the tip of his nose.

“And _that’s_ just the very beginning of what I have in mind. Be a dear and tell Claire that she’s next, mmk?”

All Hershel could do was stare back as he tried forming a sentence multiple times. With a wink, she left the way she came, her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she walked.

His hat was off-kilter, tie untucked. As he moved to straighten them out, he couldn’t help but taste the cinnamon, sugary taste left behind on his tongue…

And now, he was faced with a perplexing consequence. Clark, one of his best friends since college, had witnessed his encounter with Emmy, only knowing that he was engaged to Claire. Normally, he would tell the truth right then and there. However, it felt difficult. Surely he was an understanding sort, yet… The concept had to have been completely foreign to him.

“You and Emmy… seem to be quite close,” Clark said carefully.

“...Yes, that’s right.”

He gave him a concerned look. “Does Claire know about this?”

“I… Yes. She does know.”

The expression then turned confused as he thought it over. “Ah.”

Hershel steadied himself. There was no further point in hiding it. “Clark, I didn’t mean for you to see this without us telling you but… Both Claire and I are dating her.”

Clark’s eyes widened, as if something clicked. “Well, I’ll be...”

“Please, don’t be judgmental of us. While it may sound foolish, we—”

His friend placed a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, old chum. I get the picture. You saying that has shed some light on a few things.”

“What would that be?”

“Well, I remember Brenda talking on the phone with Claire and she mentioned something about Emmy staying over at your apartment until she found a place of her own.”

“That’s right, but... how did you know?”

“Heh… Don’t tell her, but my curiosity gets the better of me, so I do sometimes strain my ears a bit to listen in. To continue, there was something Claire said that was particularly interesting.”

Hershel tilted his head.

“Imagine our surprise when Claire said ‘Emmy’s been sleeping with us for while.’”

A blush spread clear across his cheeks as he tried to grasp his words again. “...I—I’m sorry?”

“Wouldn’t someone normally say ‘they’re staying over’ or ‘they’re sleeping over’? It would sound rather insinuating otherwise, right?”

The room suddenly felt hot. He tugged at his dress shirt’s collar. “Um...”

Clark only smiled knowingly. “Well, I’m no detective, and I’m certainly not you, but I do know a lot about you and Claire. Normally, it would take a lot to fluster her. She would laugh off her mistakes. Ahah…she was _quite_ adamant about correcting _that_ mistake.”

The laughter seemed to calm Hershel down to where he laughed as well.

“I...Thank you, Clark. I was quite worried you might think less of me for loving them.”

“Hershel, of course not. If they make you happy… If you truly love them both, why would I get in the way of that? It’s clear to me that the feelings you have are mutual.”

He pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes as he smiled bashfully. “Much more than I could ever say.”

“Well, then. I think you should collect the two of them fairly soon. Emmy is getting far too acquainted with Claire over by the punch bowl.”

Layton peered over to find one of Emmy’s hands lowering ever so slightly down Claire’s thigh and momentarily panicked.

“Oh dear… Um, right. I better go before she makes a scene… Tell Luke I’ll be over tomorrow to drop off some presents and a visit. Merry Christmas!”

Clark waved him off. “You too! Try not to have too much fun before then!”

\--------

“For the last time, I’m not drunk! Honest!” Emmy pouted as she folded her arms. “Also, don’t pretend like you weren’t enjoying it.”

Claire was still recovering from the adrenaline rush of Emmy flirting in such a public place. “For once, I’m glad you intervened, sweetie. I think we would have been in some trouble otherwise. And then you said _Clark_ saw?”

“Yes, well… He’s now well aware about our relationship, and I have a feeling Brenda is just as close to finding out about it.”

“How did… he take it?”

“Surprisingly well. I suppose a lesson learned, we should trust in our friends much more,” Hershel said in relief. 

Emmy grinned. “Agreed! Speaking of friends...”

She pulled out several bills from her purse with a proud grin. “Who’s hungry? Christmas dinner’s on me.”


End file.
